


We Could Be Heroes

by Spideytorch



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean and Tony are BFF's, Eventual Smut, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Nightmares, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Self-Harm, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideytorch/pseuds/Spideytorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A burning building caused by the Green Goblin results in Steve Rogers meeting an attractive green eyed man named Dean Winchester.When Dean saves Spider-Man and Steve from the super villain,he is offered a spot on the avengers team.What happens when Dean is involved in the battle with Ultron?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know how many people will read this since A.Im a terrible writer,B.I never finish my fanfics and C.Not many people ship Steve/Dean.Hopefully I'll finish this one!

"All I'm saying is that you're what-110 years old?Find a boyfriend,girlfriend,an alien would suffice!Maybe even an itsy bitsy spider."Peter wiggled his eyebrows as Steve glared at the younger superhero.

"One,I'm 96.Two,the fact that you think you and I would work out is absolutely ludicrous."

"Gee,Cap.Way to break a girls heart."

When Peter finally introduced himself to Steve,he seemed like a very optimistic nineteen year old.People would think that you would be so much different from everyone else if you were bitten by a radioactive spider.Steve hates to admit that he thought so too.He was actually expecting Peter to have six eyes and a furry face under that mask.But there wasn't.Two normal brown eyes and a smooth pale face was the last thing he expected.

Peter Parker is just the same as every other teenage boy.When Steve tells Peter stories about the 1940's,which is usually all the time,he seems very vacuous.He can be putrid and ingenious and maudlin just like any other nineteen year old.Steve would even go as far as to call Peter perfect.He would be.If he stopped with the flirting.

Steve doesn't know it Peter is actually infatuated with him or if he is just faking it.And honestly,Steve believes it's implausible to keep Peter from flirting.He's scolded him,he's shouted,he's told him a million times how inappropriate he's being.It just never seems to affect him.

"Peter we've talked about this.Ive actually lost track,but we've had this discussion over a hundred times."Peter rose an eyebrow but didn't actually seem to actually look at Steve.

"And I've told you over a hundred times that I don't like being changed.My last words to you will be a flirtation.Besides,you love it.You like attention,Cap."Steve gaped at him.

He did not love attention.He didn't.He hated it.How could Peter even think that?

"What're you talking about,Peter?!I'm sure you're thinking of yourself."

"Nope,don't think so.Please don't even deny it.You're an attention whore."Peter laughed.

"Watch your mouth,Peter."Steve scolded.He didn't care how many times Peter told him he sounded like a middle-aged mother.Swearing repulsed him.He couldn't stand it.So he and Peter made a deal.If Steve was going to mentor the young man,Peter had to cut down on the curse words.He was fine with it at first,then Peter stepped on a small pebble and screamed,"Shit!Son of a whore!Goddamit ohmyfuckinggod.Bitch,bitch,bitch!"

So now every time Peter felt the urge to cuss he had to replace a curse word with a different word.And Peter almost whined when he had the urge to cuss and didn't.

"All I'm saying is that you need to find some hot looking guy or girl and frack their fricking brains out-and please I sound like an old lady,let me cuss."

"I do not require a partner.I don't know what it is with you and Natasha trying to find me someone.."

For the past five months,Natasha and Peter have teamed up to find Steve a nice man or woman to be with.He begged them to stop.He would find someone on his own,he didn't need their help.Besides,he had too much on his plate to try and go steady with someone.(Peter told him no one says that anymore.)

Bucky was still missing.He was somewhere,lost and confused and angry.He might even be all the way across the world.He couldn't deal with Natasha's attempts to find him a soulmate.But despite his pleading and begging,they found him a nice woman that he had to go to dinner with.

Her name was Kate.She was very pleasant to be around and her lack of acrimony was refreshing.But after awhile,he grew ennui.When their third date came around,he begged Peter and Natasha to come along with him.It took awhile for them to finally cave in,since it required Natasha and Peter to act as if they were a couple.

So they met Kate at a fancy restaurant and Steve was just about to break the news to her when she said,"I'm so glad I met you!I was about go give up on dating and then you come along and-"She babbled on for a few more minutes and Steve zoned out until she finally came to a stop and started discussing makeup with Natasha.Steve nudged his foot against Peter's,and of course he leaned over and whispered,"Now's really not the time to play footsie."

"Peter you need to help me.She won't shut up and-Excuse my language-but I really want to fucking leave."

"Damn,Steve.You get me all hot when you talk like that."Steve was about to snap at him,but no matter how brusque he was with Peter,it doesn't matter.

"I need help,just say you have like-Diarrhea."Peter bit down on his bottom lip and thought for a few seconds before turning eagerly back to Steve and whispering,"Don't worry,I have a plan."

In hindsight,he should've known that Peter's plans always embarrassed him or left him uncontrollably angry.He didn't know what he had in store,and at the moment he actually didn't care.He just wanted to leave.He had to trust Peter on this.Which was obviously a mistake.

"Kate.Hey uh-Kate.I hate to do this but uh,Steve and I actually have to tell you something."Peter looked over at Steve with that shit-eating grin he gets when he's about to do something stupid or irresponsible and almost immediately he knows Peter is up to no good.

"Peter what're you-"Peter held up a hand and continued to stare at Kate while he spoke,"Steve we can't keep doing this."

Natasha seemed just as confused as Steve and Kate were.She didn't say anything.She just looked at Steve and back at Peter and then at Kate.

"You see Kate,Steve has been lying to you.He doesn't really like you."

Abort mission!Abort!

Steve kicked Peter's ankle from under the table surprisingly hard,and he hoped that would send Peter the hint that he had to stop what he was doing right at this moment.Peter only grinned and kicked him back harder.Steve winced and leaned down to rub his leg.

"He loves me."And just like that Peter leans over and covers Steve's mouth with his own.

He admits,it's not unpleasant.But it's wrong.Peter is too young and Steve has never seen Peter as someone he would like to kiss and hug.He would rather slap Peter in the face then kiss him on the mouth.Maybe if he was older,it would be different.But he isn't.He's nineteen and Steve is ninety-six.

Steve jumps from under the table and Peter pulls back for just a second to whisper against his lips,"Kiss back it'll make it seem more real."He hears Kate screech and Natasha gasp and he's pretty sure Nat is about to laugh her ass off.

And because Steve is so desperate to scare this poor girl off,he decides to kiss Peter back.

So like he said,it isn't unpleasant.It isn't fantastic.He doesn't want to throw up and he doesn't feel a spark.It's nothing.

Peter's lips are soft,and he's licking his way into Steve's mouth and it's obvious that he's enjoying the pretend kiss.Steve even believes for a second that Peter does like him when he cards hid fingers through Steve's hair.Maybe he's just that good of an actor.He wonders if Peter could be in some of those movies on the big screen.

When Peter finally pulls back,they're both panting and Peter's lips are kissed red and his pupils have dilated.Steve wants to punch him in the jaw but at the same time he wants to hug him because when he looks over,Kate looks repulsed.Her eyes are wide and her mouth is twisted in disgust and before Steve can say anymore,she grabs her purse and storms out of the restaurant.

Peter and Steve simultaneously decide to glance over at Natasha.She doesn't say anything for awhile.She has a small smile on her face that soon progresses into a huge grin.

"So...You and Peter now?"She chuckles.

"Yes,I know it's hard to believe but-"Steve leans over and punches Peter in the jaw,which he immediately feels bad for when he hears Peter wince.

"NO.Not me and Peter.It was just to get Kate to leave.Trust me we aren't-"

"Steve,it's alright.The age different is a little odd,but you two would make a cute couple."Steve basically whines.

It takes Steve a few months to actually convince Nat that he and Peter were never a couple.It's harder for her to believe him when Peter kept pecking him on the cheek and calling him 'cupcake.'One day he caught up with Peter and came up behind him.He twisted his arm behind his back and Peter said,

"Really,Steve?In public?"He begged and pleaded him to tell Natasha that they weren't a thing.Peter agreed but only because Steve was going to buy him an abundant amount of fruit pies.

"Quit already.I don't have time for a relationship."As he said this,a building in the distant had blown up,sending debris flying into the streets.Hitting people's windshields and the windows on tall apartment buildings.

"I prove my case.Now,C'mon."Steve slapped Peter's back before darting off toward the building.

Peter ran beside him,trying to keep up with the super soldier,which was almost impossible.Steve has always been a much faster runner than Peter.Hell,he runs faster than everyone.

"See,I don't get why I can't just swing my way to that burning building.It would shave off five minutes."Steve looked over at Peter and laughed.He was already out of breath.That was another deal of theirs.Peter barely ran or did jumping jacks or push-ups.He had to swing everywhere.So a few times a week,he had to run or walk to the destination he wished to get to.He could only use his web shooters if they were fighting some sort of villain.

"A run is good for everyone.If you keep swinging from place to place,you'll need that suit in an extra-large."Peter scowled.

As they got closer,Peter squinted through his mask.The explosion.It looked very familiar.Sure,NYC has its fair share of exploding buildings.Its just this building was different.He's seen this a few times before.Ya.He knows exactly who's responsible for this.

"Quit running so fast,"He stopped for a second and pressed his hands into his knees,"It's...I know who it is.."

Steve came to a stop and turned around.Pete was bent over,staring at the ground as he caught his breath.He was definitely getting out of shape.He doubts Peter would agree to go running with him every morning.

Steve jogged over to Peter and settled his hands on his hips,"Okay?Go on,get it out."

"It's..I..Woah,light headed."He gasped out.Peter stood up straight and wiped away a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"I recognize that kind of explosion.Its from one of Green Goblin's exploding pumpkin gadgets.So slow down.We could take him down in five minutes top,no need to rush."

"There are civilians in that building,now come on Spider-Lard."He started running back to the burning building and laughed when Peter shouted out a string of equivocate curses.

When Steve got close enough,there was already a flood of people outside the building,holding their children or pets or prized possessions.

It confused him.How did they all get out on their own?Maybe the firefighters were already here.Or maybe Tony beat him to it.Nope.There were no fire trucks and he didn't see Tony fleeing the scene.

There was one woman sobbing into her hands while a male rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.Maybe a husband.Her face was red and her cries were actually louder than the building crumbling to the ground.He couldn't see her face very well.She looked like she was in her late 20's or early 30's

Steve rushed over to the woman.The man was about to chase Steve off,but then his eyes scanned down to his red,white,and blue uniform and took a few steps back.It seemed like he was giving Steve permission to approach this distraught woman.

"Miss,excuse me?What seems to be the problem?"Steve laid his hand on her back and rubbed gently.

"My son,he's...he's only f-five!He's in there!The man-he went into rescue my Jimmy!H-He hasn't come out yet!"Her face was red and her eyes bloodshot and she had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"A man?He's in that building?!When did he go in?!"Steve was panicking.This mystery man could very well be dead.The kid too.

"He-About five minutes a-ago?!He was young and he wore plaid and-"She inhaled and looked terrified yet relieved at the same time.She slapped Steve's hands away and took off.

Steve followed her eyes and almost cried from relief.There was a young man standing by the entrance.He looked weak,but he would survive.It didn't even seem like he needed to be seen by a doctor.He held a small child in his arms and they were both covered in soot.There clothes were almost black and burned away.

The woman held out her arms for her son and the man handed him over.She hugged her son tightly,and she was still crying,but probably out of joy.It was obvious the child needed to get to a hospital.He was still conscious,but not for long.

She reached over and gripped the man's shoulder with her hand,laughing and smiling.

"God bless you!Oh god,you're a hero!"The man sputtered and coughed a few times before letting out a small smile.

"I wouldn't say that,M'am.I'm just glad your son is alright."Steve hadn't even realized he was smiling until Peter finally caught up to him and scrunched up his face in confusion.

"What's gotten you so happy?"Peter questioned,finally looking into the same direction Steve is.

"Ah."When Peter saw the scene of the crying woman and the smiling stranger and the small child,he grinned in the exact creepy way Steve had been.

Steve's smile quickly disappeared when he focused on the strange man in plaid.Well,he was..

He wore a red plaid shirt on top of a plain black t-shirt.It could have been a different color shirt.It might of been white.But the soot all over his face and body made it hard to tell.

He couldn't see what color his eyes were.He couldn't see very many details of the man.He was tall.He wore faded jeans and black boots.He was definitely older than Steve.Maybe five or ten years older.The thing that surprised Steve was that he thought this man was beautiful.And he couldn't even see much detail of him without squinting.

"Young man,please!I need to know your name."She begged.

"Dean."

Dean.A man named Dean who wore plaid and rescued five year olds out of buildings.Burning buildings.Damn,he was a hero.

Sirens in the distance startled Steve out of his trance.He glanced over to see one ambulance pulling in along with a few fire trucks.

"Excuse me!If you could all back away from the building we could avoid a lot more casualties."He frowned as he said the word casualties.He looked to the ground and already saw a man and woman who weren't breathing.Two was enough.He almost cried when he saw that the couples arms were stretched toward each other's bodies.

They were reaching for each other's hands.

Steve walked over to the couple's bodies and studied them both.They were both severely burned and the ends of their hairs were singed and Steve squeezed his eyes shut as he reached over and intertwined the couples hands together.He huffed out a shaky sigh.They would be together forever.They didn't have to suffer anymore.It was alright.

"Steve.Get up."Peter whispered,grabbing his wrist and pulling him from the ground.

He waited a few seconds before creaking his eyes open.He noticed everyone looking at him with sympathy.He didn't want sympathy.He didn't know this couple.Steve was happy.Everyone else was okay.The little boy,the sobbing woman,the heroic stranger.

Steve's breath caught in his throat when he noticed the man staring at him.Looking directly at him.His eyes scanned from the top of Steve's blond head to the bottom of his red uniform boots.All of a sudden he felt very self conscious.

The two continued to look at each other before the paramedics began inspecting everyone else.One made their way over to the little boy who's eyes had suddenly closed.It seemed as if the woman did not want to hand over her small son.The stranger whispered a few things in her ear before she hesitantly handed Jimmy over to the female paramedic.

A male firefighter shouted for everyone to follow the ambulances to the hospital so they could be seen by a doctor.So in a split second,everyone rushed to the parking lot and piled into their cars before the building could collapse on their trucks and buggies.

The ambulances took off and the firefighters began to hose off the building.Everyone was gone except for the firemen,Steve,and Peter.Oh,and the man named Dean.

Dean's lips tugged up into a small smile and Steve was about to walk over to the man before,of course,Norman Osborn came out of nowhere on his hover board thingy.

"Oh great."Peter grumbled.It didn't seem like a big deal to him.Because the goblin usually wasn't a threat.But a pedestrian was standing behind the villain,which automatically gave him a hostage to work with.

"Hello,Normy.What is it now?Why'd you burn that building?Do you have like-nothing else better to do?"He laughed.So this was a joke to him.Which wasn't surprising because everything was a joke to Peter.

Norman snarled at Peter and Steve was pretty sure he was grinning behind that nasty mask of his.Then all three of them heard someone take in a sharp intake.It was Dean.

He paused.Steve's eyes were widened with fear.He hoped Dean was smart enough to run.Goblin wasn't an easy going guy.He wasn't going to give Dean a second to run away because whenever he had the chance at using someone as a hostage,he jumped at the opportunity.Oh god.He was going to-no.Not another casualty.He didn't know this man.He might be a dick or some crazy guy.His name was Dean,that's all he knew.He just couldn't let goblin touch him.No,not Dean.Anyone but Dean.

"Who do we have here?"The goblin growled.And no.Dean didn't scream or run away and he didn't even look terrified.He just sighed and fucking held out his hand.

"The name's Dean Winchester."He smiled.

He held out his hand and he fucking smiled.Steve has seen an alien portal and Norse gods and S.H.I.E.L.D but he's never seen a man try to shake hands with a super villain.

"Excuse me?"

"Dean Winchester.Now are you gonna shake my hand or-?"

Steve and Peter share worried glance.Peter mouthed a,"Who is this guy?"Which is exactly what Steve was thinking too.He looks casual.His voice is smooth and he's slouching a little—like this is taking up too much of his time.It doesn't even occur to him that the Goblin could in fact kill him.Steve shrugs in response.

It's all silent.Norman stares at Dean.He stares back.Steve's heart is slamming in his chest and Peter is smiling just the slightest.Dean finally gives up and brings his arm back to his side.He clicks his tongue and his eyes waver a bit until he's looking at Steve.Again.

Dean is a lot more attractive up close.His eyes are green—and maybe a long time ago they were brighter than they are now.His face is still smudged with black and he looks like he hasn't shaved in a day or two.He has sandy blonde hair that is matted against his head and now he's grinning with pretty white teeth.

"What's your name,blue eyes?"He was really making small talk now?Steve cleared his throat and blinked a few times before he realized Dean was referring to him.Of course Dean was talking about him.He's the only one here who fucking has blue eyes.

"Um,"Steve ducked his head in a horrible attempt to hide the blush that had risen to his face,"Steve.Rogers."

Peter scrunched up his face because this was ridiculous.A small fry villain was conjuring up a plan right in front of them and Steve decided to flirt with this whack job named Dean?The two continued to stare at each other before Peter cleared his throat.

"Now's not the time to be flirting,Cap."Peter whispered.Norman was actually scaring him now.He continued to let the two carry on small talk while he just hovered there.Peter couldn't even see him moving.He wonders if he is even blinking under that ugly green mask.

"We're not flirting and you're one to talk."Steve snapped back.Dean wasn't flirting,not at a time like this.They were chatting.While the goblin let them.Something wasn't right.Norman was waiting for something.He was-

He looked Norman over.He was standing like a statue.His feet were strapped onto his hover board.His hands are by his side.He was clutching a metal pumpkin.A bomb.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion after that.He bolted over to where Dean was standing and he looked down at his feet which were going too slow.It didn't even look like he was running.Dean's mouth was hanging open and Steve could actually see the fire reflecting in his eyes.Steve jumped from the ground and he was suddenly flying.Once he was close enough,he grabbed both of Dean's shoulder's and pulled him against his chest.They both tumbled to the ground,and Dean seemed to push away from him.Steve's breath shook as he instantly covered Dean's head with his arms to protect him from the blow.It reminded him of what happened with Natasha.It was up to him to save her.It was up to him to save Dean.

Steve would have been blushing if they weren't about to die.Their position seemed surprisingly intimate.Steve moved his arms down from Dean's head and wrapped them around his middle.He was still flush against Steve's chest,his face pressed into his neck.He seemed to still be resisting.He didn't want Steve's help.This only caused Steve to tighten his grip on the smaller man.

Steve looked up through the flames and saw Peter wrapping his arms around Normans neck and squeezing.Norman's foot searched the bottom of the hover board and suddenly stomped.Peter let out a scream as he was sent flying into the air.Norman readjusted his feet and looked down at Peter who was badly hurt and propped up on his elbows.Shit,Peter.Norman glanced at him once more before laughing and zooming off into the air.Steve continued to watch until Peter pulled himself up weakly and flung his wrist toward the Goblin.

His webbing caught the end of the hover board,and since Norman was still trying to make a break for it,Peter was being pulled with it.He dug his heels in the ground and kept pulling until his face was red and his limbs were about go give out.

"I'll be right back."Steve whispered to Dean.Dean's arm grabbed onto him and looked up.His eyes were piercing.

"Where are you going?"He whispered.Steve nodded toward Peter who was about to collapse any second.

"To help my friend."He patted Dean's arm before running over to Peter and holding his hips in place.

"Steve,not from behind.I like seeing your face."Peter shouted from over the crackling of fire.Steve nervously looked over at Dean who was still sitting on the ground.He definitely heard Peter.

"Could you please stop flirting for one second?!"

"Oh,I'm embarrassing your boyfriend over there,Ya?"Peter laughed.Steve dug his fingers harder into his hips,causing him to yelp and loose balance.He stood back up straight,pulling harder onto the webbing as Steve pulled him back.

Steve took a few steps back,pulling onto Peter with more strength until he was basically groaning with pain.Peter would've probably made some sexual joke if he wasn't grumbling out cuss words.

"About to come!"There it was.

Finally,Norman turned around and Steve was sure there was an evil look on his face.He snarled and then came charging at them.Peter pulled his wrist back and tried to break off the connection between the hover board and him.Peter groaned out and kept pulling back but it didn't seem to want to snap.Having strong webbing had its disadvantages sometimes.Norman was getting closer and Peter was panicking and Steve didn't know what to do but try and snap that damn webbing.There didn't seem to be a way out.

Dean sat on the ground,feeling useless as he watched that weird green creature try to run over the insect guy and spangles.He swore and pushed himself up from the ground.He huffed out a sigh and then took off into their direction.He tried waving his hands to catch their attention,but they were stupid enough to not even see he was running toward them.He was just a speck in the corner of their eyes.

"HEY!"He finally screamed and then leaped into the air.He pushed them both to the ground and Peter was fast to enough to roll away so Dean landed on Steve's chest.

Dean gasped out and lifted his head.Steve was blushing and his blue eyes were huge and he could barely stutter out one word,him being so flustered.It was cute.

"I-Uh...Well.Hello."

Dean grinned,"Hi there Steven."

"It's Steve."

"What's the difference?"He raised an eyebrow.

"Steven has the letter N.Steve is one letter short.I prefer Steve."Dean chuckled.Steve was very literal.Like Cas.They would definitely get along.Seriously?He was already thinking about Steve meeting his best friend?He doesn't even know his middle name,or his favorite ice cream,or why the hell he's wearing a costume that looks like the American flag.He looked like a kid going trick-or-treating.

"Well,it's been a nice chat but there's a fugly alien dude beating up your boyfriend over there."Dean motioned toward Peter who was currently kicking Norman in the throat and the stomach and the ankles—anywhere he could reach.

"Trust me he's not my b-"

"Excuse me for interrupting but-Can you guys get the fuck over here!"Peter shouted.

Dean patted Steve's cheek,which was hot under his touch,and stood up to go help the man in red.When he reached the man,who looked small but could easily be a forty year old man under that mask.Or a woman.Or a ten year old,He pushed the kid away because obviously he didn't know what he was doing,and then jumped up and wrapped his legs around the goblins neck.They both tumbled to the ground,and he squeezed his neck harder with his ankles.Dean leaned down and ripped the mask off the man's face.He was maybe-thirty?

Steve stood glued to the ground.Dean was strong.He moved like Natasha and he could very well be an assassin.Natasha would love to train him.She always liked a challenge.

He squished the man's face between his fingers and looked down at him with dark piercing eyes,"What's your name?"

"Norman!"The red man shouted from behind him.Dean turned around and scrunched up his face,"I was asking him-but thanks for your-"The goblin reached up and punched Dean in the nose.It hurt like a bitch.

He groaned and rubbed the tip of his nose a few times before grumbling and pulling out his gun,"Okay,I'm done here."

He presses the gun to Norman's temple and pulls the trigger.It causes both Steve and Peter to flinch.Dean sighs and stands up,pushing the gun back into his pocket.He turns around to see Steve and insect-boy staring at him.

"Holy shit."Peter whispered,"HOLY FUCKING SHIT."And now he was out of control.

"Did you see that shit?!He doesn't even hesitate!He just pushes the gun and BOOM!Dude that was so fucking badass-"

"Peter."Steve scolded.So his name was Peter.He wasn't ten or forty.He seemed to be in his teens.No middle aged men swore liked that.

"So,My name's Dean."He waved awkwardly and huffed out a chuckle.Steve and Peter stood with their mouthes wide open.

Steve finally closed his mouth and continued to look at the attractive green eyed men.It was actually ironic.Natasha and Steve tried to hard to find him someone when he actually finds someone for himself.Oh,what the hell is he talking about?!Dean probably isn't into guys.

Peter chewed on the inside of his cheek before holding up both of his hands,"Well I can see you two are having hardcore eye sex,so I'll just leave..."He waved at Dean and then at Steve before running off.

Steve watched Peter until he was a small red speck in the distance.He turned back to Dean and huffed out a laugh,

"So,there's this group called The Avengers.."


	2. The Small Fry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the teams mission is to take on a Hydra facility.Clint's injured,Dean is burning from the inside out,and Steve doesn't want Strucker eyeing Dean up in such a manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a long time since I've updated.I do want to finish this fanfic,but I can barely bring myself to do so.This chapter is poorly written and I apoligize for disappointing you.Hope you like it

Dean had declined Steve's offer.He explained he already had a job,some family back in Kansas.He couldn't give up a major chapter in his life in a matter of days.Steve had smiled,reached around in his pocket,then handed Dean a small rectangular business card.In small black print,it was simply his name and number.

"Please,call if you change your mind."Dean's eyes scanned over the card before holding it to his head and saluting him.Now that he looks back on it,that was pretty stupid.

"Don't worry.You'll be hearing from me soon."Steve smiled at him,saluted him back,then ran off into a different direction with insect-boy following suit.

Dean made his way back to the motel he and Sam were staying at.He didn't mention the burning building or Steve.What was he supposed to tell him?That he was offered to be some prissy little superhero?

There was a vampire nest in New York.Three girls were killed in two weeks,which could have turned into four,if Sam and Dean hadn't shown up in time.It was an easy case.Only took an hour to find out they were vamps.It only took a day to track the nest and took thirty-minutes to kill them all.Sam wanted to leave that night,he even had all his stuff packed up.With his eyes half open,Dean told Sam if he drove that night they were 100% sure to get into an accident.Sam sighed in defeat and Dean jumped into bed.

The next morning Dean woke up at 8:28AM.Sam was still asleep,drooling and snoring,causing him to scrunch up his face.Dean threw the covers back,tip-toed to the bathroom,and shut the door behind him.Sam hadn't slept in a couple of days,so it was likely that he would sleep in late.He might as well shower and pick up some breakfast.

So when Dean drove in to pick up Sam a fruity salad and bacon with extra grease,he saw the burning apartment building.He was going to ignore it.There had to be some firemen already on the scene.As he got closer,he noticed there were no police cars or fire trucks.No one was helping the people who were flooded out onto the parking lot.Dean let out a string of curses before pulling into the parking lot.

After that,everything happened so fast.He ran into that building without second thought.Dean found the little boy huddled into a small corner,crying and shaking.He leant down and held the boy against his chest until he made his way out into the smokeless air.The woman was grateful.Told Dean he was a hero,even if he didn't believe this himself.Dean was snapped out of his trance when a man started shouting orders.He forgot what he even said.Something about fewer casualties.The man was tall,had broad shoulders and sported some serious arm muscles.He had blonde hair,bright blue eyes,brighter than Castiel's.He wore a goofy costume which looked like he had wrapped an American flag around his body.Another man stood next to him.His costume was red and blue with an odd web pattern covering his whole body.He was smaller than the other man.Slimmer,shorter.

The next moment the man appeared to look lost.He slowly walked over to two bodies that weren't even covered yet.It was a male and a female.Dean hadn't even noticed them until now.He reached down and carefully intertwined the couples hands together.His teammate (That's what Dean figured them to be),reached down and patted him on the shoulder a few times.

When everything cleared out,when all the pedestrians got into their cars and left,the parking lot was mostly empty.Dean was still standing there,glancing at the trick-or-treaters who obviously got dressed up a bit too early.

Then came that whole super villain incident.The guy was green with a purple hat,and he flew on some weird hover board.The red man was laughing and making jokes,calling the man 'Normy' which was obviously short for Norman.Dean made an odd breathy noise which caught Norman's attention.The blonde seemed surprised when Dean reached over and tried to shake Norman's hand.He seemed to stop talking after that.Silence.Dean chewed on his bottom lip and looked over at spangles.Okay,it was a bad idea to start flirting with the man named Steve Rogers.But this Norman was so silent it was uncomfortable.It was worth it.When Steve blushed,he bowed his head so Dean couldn't see it.This only put Steve's perfect eyelashes into view.

Something exploded.It went so fast.In two seconds,Steve had tackled him to the ground.He pulled Dean against his chest,which wasn't bad.It was nice and the warmth that rolled off Steve's body was cosy.Dean had pressed his face into Steve's neck.He smelled of a mixture of sweat and cologne.Steve lightly pushed Dean off his body and told him he was going to help his friend.They were flirting with each other.Dean was not jealous.That would be ridiculous.

Steve was pulling onto the other man's body,trying to pull back the hover board with only a thick white string.Dean just sat there,watching them.Norman eventually got aggravated and turned around,heading straight for Steve and his friend.Dean finally pushed himself off the ground and started running into their direction.They hadn't even seen him coming.He tackled the both of them to the ground,but only seemed to land on Steve,who was blushing.Again.They were chatting a little,until Dean told him that his boyfriend was getting beat up.Steve almost choked and firmly explained that the other man was definitely NOT his boyfriend.

He expected Steve to roll out from under Dean's body.But he was pretty much frozen.His eyes were wide and he kept licking his lips and Dean was grinning so hard it actually hurt.A few seconds later it became clear that Steve was not going to help his friend.

He jumped up and pushed the kid (Clearly a kid) to the ground.Dean and Norman fought back and forth for awhile until Dean pinned him to the ground.He didn't want to give up.He was still throwing punches and writhing underneath Dean.He rolled his eyes and finally pulled out his gun.He didn't think about it much as he pressed the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger.

Peter seemed excited.He was basically jumping up and down while screaming about how Dean just pulled the trigger and BLAM.Then Steve asked if Dean knew about The Avengers,which he did not.He used the next five minutes explaining what they did and who they were.

So Dean didn't feel like he should tell Sam.It wasn't worth talking about.He had a job,he had family.That was it.

On their way back to Kansas,it was silent,besides Boston playing on the radio.Dean was bored,tapping his fingers on the wheel not because he was into the song,but because he couldn't sit still.This wasn't Boston's best song.

Dean let out a sigh and finally said,"So the craziest thing happened today."

After he explained everything,from start to finish,from getting out of bed,to saluting Steve with his business card,Sam was baffled.But out of everything from that insane story,Sam asked,"You have never heard of The Avengers?"

"Really?That's what you took from that?"Dean huffed out of laugh.Sam didn't seem all that amused or excited or shocked.His eyes were a little piercing and he had that serious look on his face that told Dean it's time to have a talk.Sam reached over and turned off the radio,which was now playing Iron Butterfly.

"Why'd you tell him no?"Sam asked.Dean paused.He glanced over at Sam,half expecting a goofy smile.No.His eyebrows were pressed together,lips in a straight line.Sam looked genuinely confused.

"You know why.Hunting.The Bunker.You and Charlie and Kevin."

"Dean can I-Can I just say something?"

"Alright."

"Dean,you can't hunt forever.Ya,you aren't for for the apple pie life or the cookie-cutter neighborhoods.By the way you tell this story,this Steve guy likes you and you are,"Sam cleared his throat,"Are obviously interested in him.You need to stop hunting eventually,so do I.Just think for a second!This would be the perfect way to maintain a relationship without putting him at risk.He's a superhero.You tell Steve about vampires?He wouldn't get scared,he probably wouldn't even give it a second thought.I'd be fine in the bunker.Charlie and Kevin are living there now,I wouldn't be alone.You could visit us,we could visit you.Just imagine!You'd be an Avenger!"

Dean was surprised he even let Sam talk so long.He kept tightening his grip on the wheel in anger.Any normal person wouldn't have gotten so angry about a simple conversation.Then again,Dean wasn't a normal person.Anyway,it pissed Dean off.Sam just claims he'd be fine without him?Would Sam even miss him?He should stop.It was useless to overthink something so stupid.He wasn't going to give up hunting,which was his life.He wasn't going to leave Kansas or the bunker,which was his home.Another thing that put a major hole into Sam's little plan was that Dean didn't want to be a freaking avenger.Yes,it sounded cool.But no way.That wasn't who he was.

Dean started to wonder a lot of things about Steve.Stupid things,really.What was his favorite color?What side of the bed did he like to sleep on?Did he like butter on his toast?What time did he wake up in the morning?Did he use strawberry shampoo?

"You act like it's all so simple."

"It is simple!"

"I'm not becoming some little superhero and that's that."

"Dean-"

"End of discussion."

When they got back to the bunker they didn't talk to each other.Right when they walked through the door Charlie and Kevin could feel the tension.The brothers both headed to their own rooms and slammed the door shut.

Dean threw his bag onto the foot of his bed.He was expecting himself to fall asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.He didn't.He tried listening to music.That didn't work.He got up and heated up some milk.Dean didn't feel any less tired.He couldn't sleep.He couldn't sleep over a stupid little offer that he was actually considering.

What would Charlie think of all this?And Kevin?They would fangirl about it but on the inside it might be eating away at them.Who knows.Maybe they would be better off without him around.Sam was right.Maybe it was time to start a new chapter in his life.Dean was up for another couple hours before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the business card and his cellphone.

Dean had to stop questioning this.Make the decision.Life is too short to stare at the keypad on his phone.His heart started beating in his chest and his stomach started feeling queasy.Dean slid his phone across the table.He couldn't do it.How could he leave his baby brother?Well,Sam could come with him.Then Charlie and Kevin would be alone.He wouldn't let something happen to them.Even if Dean stayed,something could happen.You can't stop fate.

Dean inhaled a sharp breath before grabbing the phone in his hand and dialing the number.It felt like a million years before Steve answered the phone.

"H-Hello?"Steve sounded groggy and out of it.Dean pulled the phone from his ear for a split second to read the time.It was three in the morning.That explains it.

"Steve?Im sorry for calling so late it's just-I've been thinking..Is that position still open?"  
______________  
How'd he even make a split-second decision like that?Dean doesn't know.When he heard Steve smile over the phone,he smiled back.It only occurred to him just then that Steve couldn't see him.He did hope he could hear him.Steve told him to be in New York as soon as he could.Get to the Stark Tower,ask Jarvis for Steve,then they would start talking about the job position.When he hung up the phone,he rushed straight to Sam's room and told him to wake up Charlie and Kevin.All three of them stood in the bunker kitchen at 3:45AM in the morning.Still in their pajamas,eyes drooping.Charlie still hugged a plush Dalek to her,which put a fond smile onto Dean's face.He broke the news to them.If everything went alright,he would permanently move to New York.The three exchanged worried looks.It almost made Dean change his mind.He couldn't though.

Sam finally broke the ice and told Dean that this was amazing.He was finally done hunting,he was onto something new and exciting.Charlie tried to smile,but her eyes looked broken.She squeezed the plushie harder.Kevin seemed upset,but then started going on about how Dean would be famous.He would get pictures taken by the paparazzi and he might be able to help save the world.Again.Tommorrow was the day he'd leave.Charlie suggested she could help him pack,so Sam and Kevin could get back to sleep.Sam seemed hesitant at first,until Kevin tugged on his arm,which meant they should get back to bed.

Charlie set the Dalek on Dean's dresser.Dean's clothes didn't take very long,since he didn't have many.His vinyls went in a separate suitcase.As she put them away,Charlie mused about them.Family photos were packed,hygiene supplies,a few lore books.Dean turned around and smiled softly at her.He told her that she was gonna be alright,she'd barely miss him.She could come visit him anytime and meet the rest of his teammates.IF it worked out.They hugged for about five minutes.In the middle of the room,the small lamp on Dean's desk was the only light that illuminated the room.

The next morning,they all woke up at six o'clock.Dean,for the third time,suggested that all of them could come live with him.It was a stupid thought,he knew that.The Bunker was the safest place for them.When all of his bags were packed tightly into the trunk of the impala,Dean turned to his brother and scrunched up his face.How would Sam drive from place to place?Charlie suggested that Sam could use her car.Dean threw his head back and laughed at the thought of his giant brother using her petite car.They hugged one more time.Sam and Dean took a little longer to say goodbye.When they pulled back,Sam patted Dean's shoulder and told him that they would try and come visit in a couple of weeks.

Charlie had tears in her eyes as Dean climbed into the front seat.He poked his head out the window and waved one last goodbye before driving off into the distance.Right when the Impala disappeared,Charlie and Kevin headed back inside.Sam stood in the same spot.For a half hour.

Dean had stopped off to get a gallon of gas at the local gas station.While he carefully stuck the nozzle into Baby,he cursed aloud,which drew an old lady's attention.

Castiel hadn't been seen in a few weeks.Probably on some angelic mission.He hadn't even told Cas he was leaving Kansas.Didn't get the chance to tell him about Steve or the little boy or the insect kid.Dean had thought about Castiel the night he sat in the kitchen.He had wished he was sitting at that table with him.Sometimes Cas was great to talk to.Always helped Dean figure out what choices to make.Maybe Castiel would have told him it was a bad move leaving Sam.And him.Dean just hoped he'd sense he was no longer in the bunker.Ah,what was he saying?Castiel finds Dean no matter where he is.Dean had a feeling he was going to see that tan trench coat real soon.

Dean had found Stark Tower right away.Given it was right in the middle of the city.He stood at the entry way,expecting this 'Jarvis' guy to show up.He was looking for a man.A guy in a human body.A real person.A robot thing never crossed his mind.

The voice came out of nowhere.It asked if his name was Dean.Dean had nodded slowly and started looking around,trying to find out where that voice was coming from.The doors had clicked open,Jarvis told Dean could enter and said that he would find Steve in the lounge room.

The interview went fine.Steve mostly asked Dean some personal questions.What year he was born,where had he lived,how many siblings he had.Parents dead.Easy as that.Steve didn't question it,didn't ask how they perished or when.Steve looked guilty when he had told him he left family behind in Kansas.It lasted about an hour.Part one was a success,now it was time to meet his new family.Thats what Steve had said.Dean didn't really care for that word.He already had family.

Tony Stark seemed like a grade A douchebag.Wasted money on stupid things like flat screens and computers;mostly tech stuff.Steve had seemed to notice the tension between the two.He laughed and asked Dean what his interests and hobbies were.He said he hunted,he liked fixing up old cars,classic rock was a personal favorite.So Tony asked what kind of car he had.1967 Chevy Impala.What was his favorite song.Ramble on by Led Zeppelin.Tony loved AC/DC,drank a little too much when he worked with his robots,then told Dean he would like to see his car.They left the building and headed out to the parking lot.Steve decided he shouldn't follow them.It would be nice for Tony and Dean to have a little personal time.He opened up the impala door very carefully,claiming how some people just swung the door open and treated cars like they didn't have fucking feelings.Dean watched in amusement as Tony went through his box of cassettes.He particularly liked his AC/DC and Metallica cassettes.Tony claimed that people really under appreciated the cassette these days.Ya.Dean was gonna get along with this guy real fine.

Before Dean had met her,Steve warned him that she wasn't just a pretty face.Okay,Natasha was really attractive.Not as beautiful as Steve.They shook hands,she seemed very mature.She asked if it would be alright if she helped him train.He said alright,but he didn't think he actually needed any training.She smirked and said,"Steve hasn't stop talking about you-I mean your fighting skills.He said you were great,but you might be used to fighting other people or whatever.You will need training.There are things out there you won't believe."Dean fought off the strong urge to tell this lady that 1.He fought vampires and demons and 2.Dean's pretty sure he's seen it all.

He didn't get a good read on Clint Barton or Bruce Banner.Clint seemed nice.So did Bruce.He admits,Bruce kinda scared him at first.Hell,the guy turns into a giant green monster when he was angry.But he didn't say much.Just introduced himself,shook Dean's hand,then said he had something to take care of in the lab.He also told him he was looking forward to working with Dean.After awhile,Dean began to realize you couldn't have Clint without Natasha.They seemed glued to each other.He wondered if they were a couple or just really good friends.Clint had hearing aids,he fought with a bow and arrow...and that was all he learned from the guy.It didn't bother him all too much.Dean guesses he'll be spending most of his life with these people.He'll have plenty of time to learn more about this guy..

Steve says there was someone else he had to meet,but he wasn't in New York at the time.Dean asked where he was."Very far away,"Was the only answer he got.Okay,that was fine.Didn't need to overstep his boundaries on his first day.

"So,when do I get to know more about you?"Dean asked as he nudged Steve in his side.Steve grinned and told him that they could order some takeout.Chinese food was on the menu that night.In the lounge,finally comfortable,Dean urged Steve to tell him everything.It was a long story.He didn't mind.He liked hearing about Steve's life.His parents died at a not-too-young age.His best friend,Bucky Barnes,got drafted or something like that,while Steve had to stay back home and do nothing.It pissed Steve off.Dean didn't believe Steve when he told him the part where he was as small as a twig.Weighed only ninety pounds.That's why he wasn't aloud to go with his friend.Asthma was one of many problems.So his friend Bucky took him out with a few 'dames',that's the word he had used.Strange..Steve wasn't enjoying himself.Dean has asked what was wrong with going on a double date with a couple of beautiful women."I usually prefer men over females."Dean almost died.So he thought Steve was gay.Steve had snuck off and lied AGAIN on his application.Dean forgets this part of the story because he was too busy thinking about the fact that Steve was interested in men.Somehow some man gave him the chance to go to war.That's when Steve started fawning over Peggy Carter.Said she was beautiful,said he was in love with her.(Shit.)Eventually,they gave him this serum that basically turned him into a super soldier.No more asthma.Could run faster.Stronger than ever.Then he had to rescue his friend Bucky.Bucky had died.Steve said he might of been in love with him too.In that kind of way.He crashed a plane,got frozen in ice for seventy years,finally woke up a year ago,now he was a ninety year old man who looked twenty five.Oh,and this all had happened in the 40's.

Dean was sure Steve was joking.C'mon,he was a super soldier in the 1940's?He expected Steve to start laughing and say,"I got you good!"But he didn't.He was absolutely serious.Wouldn't that of turned Dean away?Dean had a crush on a ninety-year old.

THREE MONTHS LATER.

It was cold.Colder than he was used to,but he could tolerate it.Beautiful,actually.The ground and the trees were dusted with snow,and he would be freezing his ass of if he wasn't wearing this goofy suit that the rest of the team insisted he wear.His faded jeans,plaid t-shirts?Gone.He could cry.The suit was black.Kinda a mixture of Natasha and Clint's outfits.

The scene would've been peaceful.Birds chirping,rabbits scampering through the snow,leaving their little footprints behind.Dean cringed as the wheels of the truck they were driving ruined perfectly good snow.Dean liked untouched snow.

It would've been a peaceful little scene,like something out of a Disney movie.Except there were people shooting at them.Not so Disney.

Dean stood back to back with Clint on the back of the truck while Natasha maneuvered the vehicle.Clint shot a few of them down with his arrows while Dean simply shot at the men in tanks.Dean had killed werwolves and witches,humans weren't really his thing.But he could do it.He aimed his gun and pulled the trigger,the bullet going right through the man's head.Dean looked down at his fun and felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.Clint leaned over and said he felt like that at first too."Don't worry,it passes."He could tell Clint was lying.

Dean was slightly worried for Nat.She assured him she could handle herself.Dean glanced over as one of the robots came up on the side of the vehicle.Natasha elbowed the thing in the face as she managed to drive okay.Damn.

Tony was on the other side.Zooming through the air,he took down a couple of them before he took off.Dean turned back to Clint who smiled at him,then pointed over Dean's shoulder.Dean quickly spun around to see he was face-to-face with one of those droids?Dean didn't know what to call them.

He aimed his gun and was about to shoot,but Clint had already taken it down with one of his arrows.

"Y'Know,I could've taken care of that myself!"Dean shouted over the gunshots.

"But you didn't!"Clint laughed.Nat turned around briefly and narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Is it really the time for small talk,Boys?"

Clint turned back to Dean who was glaring at his friend.He shrugged,then turned back to the men who were still shooting.Dean squinted.

"I'm getting real tired of you guys shooting at us!"Dean shouted.The men didn't look at him or say anything.He nudged Clint in the arm and said,"Be right back."He jumped onto the edge of their vehicle,took a step back,and jumped into the air.He's seen it in movies,why wouldn't it work now?

Dean grunted as he landed hard into the tank.He shook his head a bit,then jumped back up.The men had seized their shooting at the other vehicle.Now they were just staring at Dean.

"Hello."He waved awkwardly.In less than a second,one of the men surged forward.Dean didn't bother moving.He swiftly moved his leg and hit the other man's kneecaps.Groaning,he moved down to rub at his legs.Perfect.Dean rushed forward and threw a punch to the side of his jaw,then kneed him in the stomach,repeated those actions until the man was on the floor, clutching at his chest.One down,one to go.

The other man had moved to the front of the tank,beginning to shoot right near Clint's head.Dean inhaled,then ran forward.He leaped up,wrapped one leg around the man's neck,then fell to the ground.The man followed suit.A string of curses escaped his lips as his back slammed against the floor.The man tried to make a quick getaway,wasn't quick enough,of course.Dean felt a little lazy as he stayed in the same spot,then kicked the man in his face repeatedly until he was a bloody mess.He'd be alright.Dean leaped up and saw that Nat and Clint were still driving close by.

"Come on,we don't have all day!"She shouted.Dean grinned and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead before going to the edge of the tank,then running and jumping back onto the moving vehicle.

"Thanks,by the way.Though,I could've done that myself."

"Oh,but you didn't."Dean threw Clint's words back at him.From the front of the truck,Natasha huffed a laugh.

Dean wondered where Steve was.Probably riding on his motorcycle somewhere.Being all badass.Like usual.Dean couldn't help but worry.They were somewhere in Eastern Europe.Thor was looking for something of Loki's,his brother.Their job was to take down a hydra base.Dean didn't know a lot about hydra.He actually didn't need to.If they were bad,they were bad.Simple as that.So they were in possession of something that wasn't theirs.The team had to get it back.Easy as cake.

"Shit!"Tony exclaimed.Dean adjusted his earpiece.Either Tony was in the middle of fighting off some hydra thugs,or something hadn't gone his way and he was pissed about it.

"Language!"Steve's voice exclaimed.Dean squinted,but then decided to throw his head back and laugh.All at once,he was angry,then happy,then relieved.Angry because Steve hadn't said anything for a full ten minutes,happy because the first thing out of his mouth was something ridiculous,then relieved.Steve was alive.

"Jarvis,What's the view from upstairs?"

"The central building is protected by some sort of energy shield.Strucker's technology is beyond any other hydra base we've taken."

By now,they were still shooting at them,but it had decreased In the past few seconds.Dean was running through the woods,boots crunching and ruining the fresh snow that had just fallen.In a few minutes,it would be like his footprint had never been there.But why is he worrying about snow?There are people trying to kill him and he should be with Steve right now.

Oh,but no.Dean has fought everything supernatural,and Steve is afraid that his motorcycle is too dangerous.Dean knew how to drive a motorcycle.He would've had one by now if he wasn't so dedicated to baby.

In the first few months that Dean had been welcomed into their team,he wasn't aloud to be by himself.Nat or Clint or Steve had always hung by his side to make sure he could handle it.Again,he fought fucking monsters.He was pretty sure he could handle human beings shooting at him.Tony had told them to cut Dean some slack.As he had put it,"Dean seems like he can take care of himself.Stop treating him like a small fry."

They hadn't.Steve still treated him like he was a small puppy.Had to be watched at all times so he wouldn't fuck shit up.After a month,Dean had finally been able to prove himself that he was more than capable of being left by himself.This was when Dean had taken down a small hydra robot that wrapped its arms around Clint's neck.

Dean ducked behind a tree,gripping his gun tighter and tighter until his knuckles turned white.

There was rustling from his earpiece where Steve or Thor were beating the shit out of the Hydra men.

Dean turned his head,and in the distance he could see Clint,the same position Dean was in.

"Clint?"He whispered.He watched him bring his hand up to his ear and look around until he caught Dean's eye.His mouth broke out into a smile and he turned back around.

"See you're learning a few of my tricks,Dean."

He snorted,"What do you want,Clint?You're making it seem like I'm your little student.You happen to forget I've been hunting monsters since I was nine."

He jumped out from the tree,pointing his gun in every direction.Dean hadn't hear anything.Didn't see anything.

"What's up?"He asked,his eyebrows pressing together as Clint still seemed very jumpy.

He didn't say anything.Dean could still hear heavy breathing and then,out of nowhere,Dean was knocked on his ass.

The cold snow stuck to his cheek as he managed to scramble up from the ground.Clint was sitting up on his elbows,looking up at another man who Dean assumed was a Hydra Agent.Though something seemed different about him.He was only what-20?He had grey hair and Dean could faintly hear a Russian accent.That's what it sounded like.

Then he jumped up from the ground and aimed his bow and arrow at the mysterious man who ran off in the blink of an eye.Literally.As the man took off,he was only a bluish blur and it sent cold wind his way.His hair blew back and the cold air burned Dean's eyes.

He heard a thump followed by a scream,and figured it was-"Clint!"Natasha screamed,running toward her friend to check his injuries.

Dean jumped up and placed his gun back into his holster,darting off into their direction,hoping Clint's injury wasn't too bad.

He fell to the ground next to Clint,looking over his body to see a giant wound in his side,blood pouring out the side and onto the white snow.Dean cringed.

"Guys,Clint's down!"Nat shouted,alerting the rest of the team.

"You're gonna be fine."Dean whispered reassuringly,surprised by the tears that welled in his eyes.

A few months ago,he would've never wasted his tears on someone like this.But,this was Clint.One of his best friends,he came to realize.He didn't know how much he cared for him until now,where Clint was gasping out beneath him.

He huffed a laugh,"Say's the small fry."Dean laughed.He would have hit him if the circumstances were different.

It wasn't until a hand came down on his shoulder that Dean realized Steve had finally made his way over.Dean looked over his shoulder and cracked a small smile,which Steve returned.

Dean shook his head and looked back down at Clint,who was eyeing the two suspiciously.When Dean has joined The Avengers,they all caught onto Dean's...Infatuation with Steve.Well,everyone except Steve.Clint and Nat had confronted him on the first day,telling him that he and Steve would be seeing each other everyday,actually living together.He might as well say,"Hey,We're gonna be seeing other a lot,so I think you're actually really attractive."

Bruce caught on too,but he seemed so fidgety he didn't want to mention it.Tony was the worst about it.

The first few months he was training,he couldn't seem to learn how Natasha moved.All the backflips and parkour and shit,he couldn't get it down.One day Steve walked in on one of his horrible attempts to mimic Natasha's moves.He tripped over his feet for the sixth time in the last minute,then heard a chuckle.Steve was in the doorway,blocking his face with his arm to contain his laughter.Dean stared down at the floor.He felt his face turn red and he's pretty sure if someone touched him he'd feel red hot.

"No,really.That was impressive.

"Oh,bite me."

"You wish."Natasha said,leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

Natasha had told Tony about how Dean blushed like a school girl,and ever since then Tony would make cracks about it.If Steve caught his eye,Tony would claim they were having 'eye sex'.He had also said Dean should tell him the truth.He brushed it off and said Steve wasn't gay.Obviously he wasn't.America's number one hero.It seemed like he was supposed to be against homosexuality.But Dean didn't know the guy all that well.Barely talked to him because he figured he would fuck everything up.And why would Steve be interested in someone like him?He was the definition of perfect and Dean was an abomination.Killed more than he could count,worthless.Steve was too good.

"Clint,Thor can get you onto the Helicarrier.The energy shield's down,we can move in.Dean,come on."He tugged at Dean's arm and he gave Clint one more look before walking off with Steve.

It was silent,except for the sound of their boots crunching in the snow.Dean frowned.Where was Steve's motorcycle?They could of already been there.

Steve finally reached out and patted Dean's back before running off into the woods.He inhaled a deep breath before chasing after him.

When they finally reached the facility,Dean was already out of breath.Steve whispered a,"Follow me,"Which caused Dean to roll his eyes.Where else would he go?If he went somewhere else without a chaperone,he'd get a weeks punishment,tops.

As soon as they entered the building,there were two hydra thugs guarding an open door.The one man saw them right away,probably because Dean waltzed on in instead of easing into it like Steve.He didn't need to look at him to know he was giving Dean a bitch face.

Both men darted at Dean,but before they even got their hands on him,he grabbed onto the one man's arm,twisted it back until something cracked,and tossed him into the next room.

Steve had the other man pinned against the wall,who was putting up quite a fight.He watched as Dean walked over and pressed one finger down into the man's neck.When Steve released him from his grasp,he crumbled to the floor.His eyes widened and he looked over at Dean.

"I said I didn't want you killing in front of me."Steve scolded.When Dean was done training and could finally join the big kids in a mission,he was so excited he was shaking.Though,he wasn't able to go on another one with them for a month because he sliced a man's throat that was so gruesome it could have been in a horror movie.If they were human,you didn't kill them in such a violent way.

"I didn't kill him,Stevie.Just sent him to sleep.He'll be up in about an hour."

Dean was about to confront Strucker until Steve placed a hand on his chest,"I go in first."

Dean took a few steps back and mumbled,"Bossy,"Which Steve must have heard because he looked back at Dean with piercing eyes.

"Baron Strucker,Hydra's number one thug."

Dean was supposed to stay behind Steve at all times.At one point he was tired of it and asked why he was being treated like a child.Steve let it slip that he was only doing this so he could protect Dean.It should have pissed him off.It did when Sam or castiel said something like that.But it actually made him feel important for some reason.Why did Steve care so much about him when they had just met months ago?Steve had turned red after that and left the room.

"Technically I'm a thug for S.H.I.E.L.D."The man spoke boldly.He was middle aged and bald,typical.All villains looked like that.Actually,Dean hasn't met many on this job.

"Well then technically you're unemployed.Where's Loki's scepter?"Dean opened his mouth,wanting to say something clever like that spider boy he met earlier this year.Eventually he closed his mouth.

Baron met Dean's eye and grinned,"Hm..Who's your friend,Steve?"

It was second nature that Steve moved his body in front of Dean so he wasn't in Baron's direct line of sight anymore.Dean scowled and smacked Steve's arm.He was gonna get sick if he stayed in his shadow forever.Dean stepped forward and smiled back at the man.

"My name's Dean."Baron lost interest in him immediately and focused his eyes back on Steve.He wanted to stick his lower lip out.

"What're you doing,Rogers?You're gonna drive away your boy if you keep treating him like a child."

Dean grinned and let out a breath of relief,"Thank you!"

He was surprised when Steve hadn't hit him on the back of his head for acting in such a way on such an important mission.Steve should've known by now that this is how he is and he's not gonna change.He and Tony acted very similar.Why did he never treat Tony the way he treats Dean?

Steve was going to say,"He's not my boy.I do not own him.You can't own someone."But it seemed like Dean hadn't even caught that part of Strucker's sentence,so he decided to not even say anything.

"Where is the scepter?!"

"Don't worry I know when I've been beat.You'll mention how I cooperated?"Dean huffed out a laugh.

"Oh-You're serious?"

"Damn right he's serious.But don't worry,I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation."

"Uh Steve?"Dean stood on the tips of his toes to whisper in his ear.

"How many are there?"Dean nudged into his side because it seemed he didn't even see the creepy kinda attractive girl emerging from the shadows.

"You're about to find out."

She finally jumped out and blasted Steve with something that looked pink,but Dean didn't see any weapons in her hands or tucked in her back pocket.

Steve shouted out and tumbled down the stairs.Dean's eyes widened and he looked at Steve at the bottom of the stairs,and the creepy female who was about to attack Dean...Ah,Steve could take care of himself.

Dean flung himself at the woman,but flew back when a burning sensation started growing in his side.His back hit the floor with a loud thump! and with the pain in his lower back,his side,and his hip he decided the girl wasn't even worth his time.All he knew was that it felt like his bones and organs were burning to a crisp.

Steve lifted his head and squinted,finally noticing that Dean was on the ground,groaning in pain and rolling on his side.

He jumped up,"Second enhance.Female.Do not engage—Dean!"He ran to Dean's side and touched his face softly.Steve felt like frowning when he realized this was the only time he could be intimate with Dean.Other wise,he'd tell Steve off and leave the room.

"Man,I'm fine."Dean breathed,wincing when Steve's hand hovered over the wound on his hip.

At that time Strucker laughed,"You'll have to be faster than that."

Dean could tell that Steve didn't want to play nice anymore.With his narrowed eyes and his gritted teeth,he was about to tear him apart.

Steve grabbed his shield and in a swift moment swung it at Strucker,who tumbled to the ground next do Dean.

Dean looked over at the unconscious man and grinned through the pain,"Fucking idiot."

Steve laughed and gripped Dean's shoulders a little too tight.He wanted to say something to him,that Steve was actually hurting him,but he could see the guilt and sadness in his eyes and thought he better not mention it.

"Can you get up?"Steve cooed,as though he was taking care of a baby bird who had broken its wing.

"I don't-Ya,I can-"

"No you can't.Here let me-"Steve slipped his arm under Dean's armpit and legs and Dean knew Steve was strong,but surely he couldn't-

Steve lifted him up in a quick second and held Dean to his chest,which caused Dean's face to go red.

"Man,I feel like a baby."Dean groaned.

"Shut up,just let me take care of you.Someone needs to."This shut Dean up.

Steve approached the rest of the team gathered at the helicarrier,clearly waiting for Steve to hurry up so they could get Clint to the hospital.Natasha cleared her throat and Tony leaned over to whisper something to her.She turned around coughed a few times.Thor raised an eyebrow and Tony told him something else,which caused Thor to shake the ground with laughter.

Steve hardly noticed any of this because Dean had curled up against his chest and winced into Steve's neck.

Fuck it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as you can.I don't know why this has so many kudos.


	3. Ceiling Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is worried about Castiel. He hasn't answered his phone calls or prayers. Steve is tired of hearing about it and Tony encourages Dean to ask out Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! (I hate exclamation points but look. I used one which means this is a big deal. I don't know when the last time I updated. Maybe four months ago? Well I'm sorry to disappoint but this chapter is not very good (like my other chapters just a bit more eh). There might be a lot of mistakes cause I actually didn't bother but I will for chapter 4! I was just glad to get this done.

Steve stood next to Thor and Tony, looking down at the scepter that Tony managed to retrieve.

It was a win. Something horrible could've happened if Strucker used it for his own selfish purposes. Steve was glad that he didn't know what they were going to use it for.

He tried to be happy. It was kinda hard when two people he cared about were in agonizing pain at the moment. They'd be back to the tower in minutes, nothing to worry about. It's not like Dean and Clint's injuries were severe. He knew they could pull through it. 

 

Natasha was sitting in front of Bruce. He seemed a little distraught, definitely tired. Steve noticed lately that Natasha was getting more friendly with the man. Steve found this surprising. Basically the whole team had a bet that she and Clint shared something. He was single. So was she. Why not? But apparently Natasha was telling the truth. Clint was like her brother. 

"Feels good. Been after this thing since S.H.I.E.L.D collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties."

Thor looked over and smiled, "No but this..this brings it to a close."

"Soon as we found out what else it was being used for. And I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?"

"Banner and I will give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?A few days before your farewell party.You're staying right?"

"Oh, yes of course. Victory should be honored with revels." 

"Who doesn't love Revels? Captain?" 

"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra. So yes, Revels."

Unless Dean didn't heal in time.   
______________

Once they arrived back at the tower, they wheeled out Clint and Dean. Dean told Steve to stay behind with Maria, who also greeted them. Steve agreed, but told him he'd be with him in just a few seconds. Dean huffed out some little remark and it made Steve smile. He forgets what he had said.

"Lab's all set up,boss." Maria said. Tony swiveled around in his chair," Oh, actually he's the boss. I just pay for everything, design everything, make everyone look cooler." 

Steve rolled his eyes before standing up," What's the word on Strucker?" 

Maria bit her lip, as if she was debating with herself on something inside her head.

"You're worried about Strucker? I heard what happened to Dean." 

"Clint was injured too, Maria. Did no one mention this to you?" Steve asked,genuinely baffled. Why was it that everyone talked about Dean and only him whilst they spoke to Steve?"

"No they did,it's just.." She lowered her gaze to the floor and looked back up at Tony this time. Tony winked at her before jumping off his chair and throwing his arm around Steve. 

"What she means is that it's crazy how you are worried about that Hydra thug when your boyfriend is on his death bed."

Maria choked back a laugh while Steve turned bright red,"He's not dying, Tony."

He plucked Tony's arm off his shoulder and threw it back to his side. 

Maria had caught on too. Since she wasn't around that often, it was a few months after he joined he team that she eventually met Dean. Steve introduced him to her. A couple minutes later it seemed that Steve was fascinated with everything about the man. Every word he spoke, his movements, his face. He admired him.

Steve cleared his throat and turned his back to Tony,"What about the two enhanced?"

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins." She handed Steve the tablet and he clicked once which started a small clip of the two shouting and screaming along with a group of people surrounding them.

"Orphan at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia has had a rough history. It's nowhere special, but it's on the way to everywhere special."

"Their abilities?"He asked, swallowing a lump in his throat. At that moment, he was half thinking about the Maximoff twins and the other half was focused on Dean and how he was doing. 

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuroleptic interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation." 

Steve pressed a button on the elevator and turned to look at Maria. He had no idea what any of that meant. He had increased what and improved what? 

"He's fast and she's weird." He stifled a small chuckle when the elevator opened. 

"Well, they're going to show up again." He handed Maria back her tablet and stepped into the elevator. He was nervous what they would tell him about Dean. He was going to be okay...right? 

"File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts."

This time Steve let a loud laugh escape his lips,"Right? What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country."

Maria raised her eyebrows and locked eyes with the soldier," We're not at war,captain."

"They are."

Once the elevator opened, he practically rushed to Dean's side, earning an odd look from Doctor Chao. 

Natasha was looking at Clint's wound, raising one eyebrow and looking unsure of the machine that was supposed to heal him.

Steve felt the same way. Though, Natasha knew more about these machines then he did. He still had trouble with working the microwave and TV. Could a machine really cure his-Could it heal Dean?

"Sure he's going to be okay?Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together." Clint smiled at her. 

She babbled on about what was happening with the machine and how it was putting them back together or something like that. Steve furrowed his brow and looked down at Dean, who wasn't say anything so far.

"How do you feel?" He asked, his face inches way from Dean's.

"Fantastic." Dean breathed. Steve has the urge to reach out and touch his face. He was about to until he realized there were other people in the room.

"No,really."

"Quit worrying, Steven. I'll be up and running in no time." 

"I told you I don't like when you call me that."

Steve hadn't noticed Bruce was in the room until he said,"She is creating tissue." He grinned. 

"Someone's excited." Dean breathed aloud. Bruce scowled and looked over at Dean. He flashed him a toothy grin. 

"Clint, Dean it was nice knowing you. Time of death?" Tony asked, handing them both a drink. Dean had asked for liquor but looking down at the colorful drink, that wasn't it.

"You wish you could get rid of me that easily." Steve's chin was resting on his folded arms as he watched the scene before him play out. (Every once and a while he would count the freckles splattered out under his eyes and on the bridge of his nose).

"I'm gonna live forever. We'll both be made of plastic, right Dean?" 

"That's the plan, Barton." They both stretched their arms out and clinked their drinks together. Steve leaned forward and whispered that he should take it easy. 

"This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust.

Tony hesitated before taking a sip of his drink,"That is exactly the plan. I hope to see you at the party this Saturday."

"Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties..Will Thor be there?"

Tony chuckled and nodded his head before messing Dean's hair and walking out, Bruce following behind him. 

"Does it hurt?" Steve whispered. Since there was only one machine, which was currently healing Clint, Doctor Chao had only handed Dean a towel to stop the bleeding. It seemed unnecessary to stitch up his injuries when their was a machine that would recreate his tissue in a matter of seconds.Since Dean had three injuries, on his hip, the small of his back, and on his left side, he'd be laying here until dark. Steve hadn't planned on leaving him at any point. 

"Just a little. You gotta remember I've been through worse."

Steve raised his eyes to Doctor Chao as she fiddled with the machine,"Uh, how long will he be here?" 

"I still have to finish up with Clint. After that? Maybe two hours."

Clint lifted his head to look over at the two," You gotta be more careful." Dean rolled his eyes and mumbled some incoherent sentence. 

Minutes later, Doctor Chao shut down the machine and told Clint he could go, but he had to stay in bed. Natasha hooked an arm over his shoulders and before they staggered off to his room she grinned and said," Have fun you two." 

Steve had helped Doctor Chao remove Dean from the gurney. It was several minutes before he finally got situated and she could turn the machine back on. It was only thirty minutes in when Dean started to grow irritable.

Doctor Chao informed them she needed to take care of something before exiting the room. Steve wondered what was more important.

"This is fucking boring."

"I don't know what you want me to do about it." Steve squinted. 

"Tell me a story or something."

Steve hesitated before saying," I have nothing exciting to tell."

Even Steve knew that what he said wasn't believable. He was 90 years old and fought in World War II. He probably had hundreds of fascinating stories to tell. But he couldn't. He didn't want to think about any of that today. 

"Bullshit." Dean huffed before shifting his head to the side to where he was looking at the ceiling.

"Tell me a story. You hunt monsters but you've never went in depth. What's it like?"

Dean looked back at Steve like he was crazy.

"Why the fuck do you want to know about hunting? It's dark shit. That's all you need to know."

Steve rolled his eyes before saying," Well Dean, I've seen some.." He raised his hands to show Dean air quotations," Dark shit. So go on, tell me."

"Hunting isn't all that exciting,Steve. There's a ghost. Find the bones. Burn them. Easy."

Steve was getting impatient. Dean had millions of exciting stories. He was just being a hard head.

He leaned back in his chair and said,"Well okay then."

Dean's eyes darted to Steve, who was sitting back in his chair and staring at the wall. It was silent for half a minute before Dean groaned.

"Long time ago, we had this case. A teacher was murdered. Thought it was a ghost-didn't know what it was exactly. Me and Sam were fighting. I though he had punctured my tires, he thought I broke his laptop. Fought like eight year olds. In the same area, another college student claimed he was abducted by aliens."

Steve huffed a laugh. 

"Said they made him slow dance. All kinds of crazy stuff was going on and Bobby, he was the one who solved the case. Told us it was a trickster. A Demigod creature who likes to create mischief. Can create things out of thin air."

"Like dancing aliens?" 

"Exactly. There was a janitor, he showed us the room where the teacher was killed. It was him. Trapped him. Thought we killed him. Turns out he was an archangel. Gabriel. Caused shit for us later on. Made Sam relive the same day over and over for who knows how long. Watched me die. Put us in reality TV. Drama shows, even a Japanese game show." Dean cringed at the memory. 

"Still can remember it," he sucked in a breath before grinning," I actually kinda liked the guy. Lucifer killed him. He pretended to be Loki to get the girl he loved. He was a weird bastard." 

"He sounds...different. Loki- he was awful. Basically destroyed the city. You hear about it? Couple of years ago?"

"Nah. Probably dealing with my own shit. When?"

"2012." 

Dean chewed on his bottom lip," I think I just came back from Purgatory. Lost Cas." 

Dean seemed lost for a second. Probably looking back on all the nightmares and bloodshed that occurred in 2012. Steve waited for Dean to continue, but he never did. Steve thought he should change the subject. It was wrong of him to try and get Dean to talk about hunting, when that part of his life was clearly over and he probably missed being on the road with his brother and angel. The last thing Steve wanted was for Dean to return to Kansas.

"Are you excited for the party on Saturday?"Steve asked, hoping Dean wouldn't notice the sudden change of conversation. 

"Ya. Gonna miss the guy when he goes back to his planet or whatever." 

Steve chewed on his bottom lip before asking,"You should invite your family out here." 

Dean perked up,"You think they'd mind?"

He tried to sit up on his elbows, mostly out of excitement, and Steve lightly pushed him back down. He chuckled.

"No, of course not. The team always asks when they're going to meet them, now is as good a time as any. Tony always says the more the better when it comes to his parties."

"Three isn't gonna make much of a difference."

"Who are you inviting?"

"Sam, Kevin, and Charlie."

Steve tilted his head to the side,"What about Castiel?"

That night, the night Dean joined the avengers,when Dean ordered Chinese take out and they talked about their 'feelings', he mentioned Castiel. First, he went on about his moose of a brother and it seemed that Dean really loved him . After Steve had told him about the 40's and Peggy and Bucky, he expected Dean to take it a little differently. Insist that he was lying and get unbelievably frustrated. Dean asked a few questions, but that was the end of it. Then, Dean told him that he wasn't really a mechanic. He hunted monsters. He started his story from the beginning. Their father had disappeared so he took his brother from Stanford to go find him. Sam's girlfriend died. Their dad died. A demon had killed their mother when Dean was a child. Steve slowly figured out that death seemed to follow the brothers.

Dean went to hell. Castiel pulled him from the pit and then it was the end of the world. He and Sam seemed to save the world several times.(Steve had lost count.)Then after Dean went to purgatory and came back, they took a break from hunting. 

Steve was amazed that all these monsters existed. Wendigo, werewolf, vampire. Steve leaned forward and finally asked if there was hell, was there heaven? Dean gulped down his beer and said there was, but angels weren't the puffy winged creatures he thought they were. Castiel was an angel, and when they first met he was a douchebag. All other Angels were the same way.

Steve felt like Dean should tell the rest of the team. They had faced some crazy thing too. Aliens, Norse God's,etc. Dean was reluctant at first. The fewer people knew about those things, the better. Steve snorted and said he would end up telling them anyway. 

Dean described Castiel as dorky. He wore a trenchcoat and had dark hair like Raven feathers. Dean's words, not his. Bright blue eyes and short. He didn't understand many movie or tv references. Hasn't even seen Star Wars. Steve had bit his tongue before saying,"I haven't either." Steve was interested in what Dean had to say about him, but he found himself glad when Dean moved onto his friend Charlie. 

Dean talked as if he was in love with him. Dean hadn't confirmed whether he was straight or homosexual. Maybe he just loved him a lot. In a platonic way. This is what Steve hoped. 

Dean huffed out,"The dude is so busy I don't know if he'd want to trouble himself with meeting you guys. I'm making him seem like an asshole, but he's really not. Just so busy with heaven." 

"You should still ask though. I would enjoy meeting him." 

"Alright." Dean smiled but Steve could tell it was forced.   
_____________

Dean called Sam and asked if he could drive to New York this weekend. Charlie was excited to visit and Kevin couldn't wait to meet Iron Man. Sam said they'd be there by Saturday. Kevin went on for a few minutes about Stark like he was some great man. Tony was rich and had a suit of armor, but he was just like everyone else. After awhile, Kevin ran out of things to say and told him he'd see him on Saturday. 

Dean fiddled with the label on the water bottle he was holding until he realized he walked into Tony's lab. He and Bruce were messing with the scepter, and actually didn't talk to anyone but to each other for the past few days. Dean couldn't understand what was so exciting about it. 

Dean stood there for five minutes until Tony finally forced his eyes away from whatever he was doing and noticed Dean's presence. Tony jabbed his elbow in Bruce's ribs, knocking his glasses askew.

Dean threw his hands up," I can come back later if you're busy." 

"No um-"Bruce lifted his hand and fixed his glasses,then fiddled with a stack of papers before shoving them hastily in a folder and looking back up. 

"What's up?" Tony asked, furrowing his brow at Bruce, who was acting unusually fidgety. 

"Well, I just wanted to ask if it was okay if some of my family comes down for this weekend. I mean-for the party,not like they'll stay too long-hunting and the bunker its all just-"

"Relax,Dean-o. It'd finally be nice to meet them. Hell, you talk about them whenever you get the chance to." 

Dean pulled out a stool and sat down in front of the two. Bruce made his way across the room, making it quite clear that he wasn't listening and was far too busy with his science project. 

Tony narrowed his eyes,"You seem nervous."

"It's-I don't know how they're gonna act when they get here. Haven't seen them in awhile. I mean,what if the team doesn't like them? What if they don't like you? And the whole thing with Steve-" Dean clamped his mouth shut.

"I KNEW IT!"Tony pointed his finger in Dean's face. Dean opened his mouth to say something,anything, but Tony wouldn't allow it.

"See,I told Nat what was going on and she told me not to interfere.And oh I wanted to!"Tony turned his back to Dean.Though he couldn't see him,he knew he was deep in thought.

Tony suddenly whipped back around, wild eyes and gaping mouth, "Are you guys dating?"

Dean felt warmth spreading up his neck and to his cheeks. By the way Tony's grin widened, he was obviously red in the face. 

"No!We aren't dating!" 

Tony frowned.

"Sam is dead set on me finding someone. I don't want him asking Steve questions that would make him uncomfortable." 

"Why don't you just ask him out?"

Dean huffed out a nervous laugh,"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is. Steve would you like to go out with me? I mean,knowing Steve,he would probably answer with 'Where?', but he'd figure it out eventually." 

"You make it sound easy."

Tony pointed a finger at him,"That's because it is." 

"You know Steve. He has manners and keeps his shirt tucked in. Helps old people with their groceries. Look at me. What do you see?"

Tony's eyes scanned Dean from the top of his head to the end of his shoes. He considered him for a moment before saying,"An idiot?"

Dean scowled,"No. You see a hunter who's killed innocent people countless times. I cuss constantly and talk with food in my mouth. Steve isn't interested in guys like me."

"You're being to hard on yourself. Sure, your smug and make stupid jokes.Well,you're the biggest asshole I've ever met."

Tony turned around and took a sip from his coffee cup. He set the cup down on his desk,and hurried over to Bruce, who was typing away on his keyboard. 

"But?"Dean shouted.

"No but. Just pointing out your flaws." 

Dean cursed under his breath and stood up from his stool,"So much for getting help from you two."

A guy who was full of himself and a nerd who cared more about some galactic scepter than his friend's problems. Two ideal friends. 

"C'mon Dean, I'm just messing with you.Listen, the whole team knows you like him, your family does, the fucking president could probably figure it out. Steve is oblivious. You don't even have to ask him out. Throw some hints out there." 

Dean stood in the doorway before nodding and muttering a thanks. 

No way in hell that was happening.  
________________

Tomorrow was the farewell party and Dean should have been thinking that he probably wouldn't see Thor for a long time. He'd grown fond of the guy, but couldn't make room for missing Thor in his mind. 

Castiel never answered his prayers. Dean didn't expect him to show up tomorrow. The angel had far more important things than meeting people he probably wouldn't even like. Cas was picky. 

And Dean constantly kept hearing Tony's voice in his mind saying," Throw some hints out there." 

Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a horrible idea. It could actually work. But Dean knew he was much smoother with women. With men, he became all flustered and nervous and usually ran into things. It would probably be worse with Steve, considering that Dean had a huge crush on him and actually cared about Steve. 

Sam had told him he would be here tomorrow at seven, right when the party would begin. Charlie had took over the phone and said," Can't wait to meet that Steve of yours," and hung up.

Dean moved around stale sandwiches and open yogurts in the fridge until he reached the very back, where Tony hid the occasional beer. Dean didn't understand why;Tony had a whole stash of vintage wines and other alcohol downstairs.

He closed his hand over the cold can and drug it to the front of the shelf. Pulling back the tab, he closed the fridge door with his hip.

As Dean made his way back to his room, (he'd have to find an apartment of his own eventually),he found Steve sitting on the sofa.He too,had his own beer. His eyebrows were pressed together and he had a serious look on his face, the kind he got when he was deep in thought. 

"Hey."Steve flinched a little and turned his head. A smile spread across his face and he beckoned Dean with his hand. He made his way over and sat down on the couch next to Steve. 

Steve sipped his beer for a second before saying,"I'm excited to meet your family tomorrow...Still no word from Castiel?" 

Dean chuckled bitterly before saying," No. It would have been nice for him to at least say he wasn't coming. I hope he's not ignoring me."

Steve scratched the back of his neck before almost smiling nervously.(But what did he have to be worried about?)

"Well, I'm sure you'll be seeing him soon. I'd think angels would have a hectic schedule."

"Never used to be like this." Dean said.

It was silent, and Dean took the moment to look down at their legs, almost pressing together. Dean's breath caught in his throat, and he thought for a second about scooting over to the opposite end of the couch. Steve would obviously notice that Dean would be edging away from him. He bit the inside of his cheek and decided to stay put. 

Things were getting uncomfortable. He could hear the ceiling fan whirling, and Steve's nervous breaths, and under all that, a drumming noise in his ears. Dean felt like praying, praying for Tony or Natasha or hell,even lucifer, to walk in and break the uneasy silence. Dean lifted the beer to his lips but didn't drink any. He heisted before setting the beer down on the small table that sat in front of the couch. 

Dean searched his mind for any worthy conversation starters. The weather seemed like a good choice. Dean opened his mouth, ready to discuss the heavy thunderstorms that were supposed to ensue in the next couple of days before Steve edged even closer. His leg was actually pressing against him and Dean's mind was malfunctioning. Any thought of scattering showers were erased from his mind as he kept repeating don't look at him don't look at him don't look at him. 

Dean clenched his jaw and let out a shaky breath as Steve's hand moved from his own lap to Dean's thigh. 

It was odd. Dean wouldn't think Steve would have enough courage to do something like this. He was always kinda nervous and seemed like he man who would ask permission before touching Dean. Go big or go home, he guessed. It seems like something Tony would tell him if-

Tony. Of course. Of fucking course. Dean still remembers when Tony told him to throw out some hints, and now that he thinks about it, there was a slight smile playing on his lips. He should have known Tony was up to something. Dean was now 100% sure Tony had the same conversation with Steve earlier that day. 

On one hand, he wanted to strangle the life out of Tony and bash all of his iron suits while he watched. But on the other hand, he was kind of grateful. Why would Steve be doing this if he wasn't at least slightly interested in Dean? But what was Dean supposed to do? He couldn't move. He was frozen and like he said, he became unbelievably flustered around men. 

"Dean." Steve's unsteady voice scared him. Dean didn't show any sign of fear, though inside he was freaking out like a teenage girl. He pressed his teeth together and reminded himself that he was Dean fucking Winchester. He was brave and attractive and could have anyone he wanted. He has met Lucifer—and a hundred of different horrifying monsters eyes—with ease. Why did he have trouble looking at Steve Rogers? 

The hand that pressed into Dean's neck finally encouraged him to look at Steve. It startled him, the lack of distance between the two. Steve's fingers pressed into his neck and his other hand fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously. He didn't break eye contact. 

In a quick second, Steve was closer than ever. There were butterflies in Dean's stomach that almost made him feel sick and his hands were sweaty. He didn't dare to wipe them off on his shirt.

Steve was going to kiss him and Dean wanted him too. 

Dean decided to finally shut his eyes when he felt Steve's hot breath on his cheek. He didn't know how close Steve was getting, or when he was actually going to kiss him. He wanted to savor it all. The hand on his thigh, Steve's fingers on his neck. He felt like his whole body was burning and he didn't-

A loud ringing echoed in the room, causing both men to jump to each side of the couch. The ringing buzzed in his ear, and it took a few seconds before he realized it was coming from his pocket. Dean cleared his throat and dug through his pocket until his hand made contact with his phone.

He fiddled with his phone before finally being able to answer the call, not paying attention to who it was. 

"Dean Winchester."

"Dean?" Dean straightened up on the couch as he heard the gravely voice he had become so used to.

"Cas."

At this moment Steve's head snapped up, making eye contact with him for several seconds before looking back down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry I haven't called in awhile. I've been helping Sam with a few cases and trying to-help Heaven. They don't want my help. I called to say that I would like to make it to the party tomorrow. Unless the invitation isn't-"

"No! I mean-come. We haven't seen each other since I left,"Dean chuckled," I uh-miss you."

He could hear Castiel smile. Was that possible? He dared to look at Steve once more to see he actually looked angry. Fuck. Dean fucked up. 

"I miss you too. I would like to meet the people who have been taking care of you."

"No one has been taking care of me. I'm a grown man. You didn't forget that did you?"

"I haven't. I'll arrive at the same time Sam does. I'll see you tomorrow Dean."

"You too." When Dean hung up, everything was silent again. The ceiling fan. The breathing. The rustling of Steve picking at the buttons on his shirt.

Steve stood up abruptly before sputtering out," I-I think I'm going to head to bed. I'll-" Dean didn't quite catch the rest of the sentence as Steve gave a nervous smile as he exited the room.

Everything was going wrong. Steve probably hated him now. What would happen tomorrow? Sam and Charlie would definitely ask about Steve. They wouldn't take no for an answer. What would Steve do? Would he even come down to the party? 

Dean fucked up. Like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you at least tolerated this chapter because who knows when the next one will be. I promise I will write and try to update hopefully next week? Don't get your hopes up though. Next chapter Steve avoids Dean. The team is excited to meet his family and Steve finally meets the famous Castiel.


End file.
